Glow
by yorushihe
Summary: Kagome has been feeling quite lonely after the end of her journey… So what is she to do when a young magical warrior known as a Kekkaishi knocks on her family's shrine? - Warning: Spoilers for Kekkaishi  Rt K /T


AN: Inuyasha/Kekkaishi xover – Masa/Kagome – Hehe! How you're all doing? :D None of series those belong to me… sigh… only a huge collection of mangas \O/  
Rated K+/T

Summary: Kagome has been feeling quite lonely after the end of her journey… So what is she to do when a young magical warrior known as a Kekkaishi knocks on her family's shrine?

Warning: Spoilers to Kekkaishi manga.

**Glow**

Kagome sighed as she swept the shrine's floor with her wooden broom. The Miko garb she was wearing felt heavy as her body was almost dropping from exhaustion.

It's been a busy day today… what with the beginning of Spring season and the blooming of Cherry Blossom, that caused a huge amount of festivals to break all across Japan?

Her Shrine was no different.

By her Grandfather's insistence, she had dressed as a proper Miko and conducted a few ceremonies, one marriage or three, some blessings and quite a number of Luck readings… The exorcism had been the high of her day, when someone came in claiming his pen was possessed and insisted on an exorcism…

Of course he _did_ pay fatly for it. A _donation_ to the shrine… May the kamis bless his heart… and his pen…

But as a result of the small Season celebration, Higurashi's shrine was filthy.

Paper, wrappings, plastic bottles all littered the ground. As people didn't respect Holy places as much as they used to. It also had to do with the Food Booth Grandfather had Souta manage for some extra Yens, but Kagome had resigned to her fate as the broom operator and chief to cleaning task.

Kagome loosened her hold on the wooden shaft of the broom, and heard with a satisfied smile the sound of it clashing against the ground. The sound was muted because of the grass, but she didn't care, her hands were protesting with calluses after all.

The moon illuminating her white and red cladded form as she wrapped her hands with a fine sheen of pink energy, healing the damaged tissue from such a rough day. That being the most entertainment reason she had to use her powers in today's era. Swishing her hands around to get some feeling back to them, Kagome was satisfied to notice how soft her hands had become after this healing and restoring session.

Not that she minded having calloused hands from hard work. But Kagome was still a girl, and as such, a little vain, and having not to handle a bow on a day to day basis softened her touch, even though her powers only grew with time.

Curling her fingers into a ball, and therefore a fist, Kagome looked at the bright full moon. A smile stretched her face as an ethereal glow surrounded her body as if on cue.

Tonight she would let her powers go haywire, tonight she would dance to this tune only she could hear… for there are few priestess today that knew of the old magic that took over the world. And she was one of them, as sad as that sounded.

So Kagome let all of her power seep from under her skin and glow along the moon. Pink and silver dancing together as the still garbed Miko hummed silently. Enjoying this Spring night.

Soon they started to appear. They always did when she let her powers unblocked. They were attracted to her light. All shape and forms of Spirits started to congregate around her, making a perfect circle.

They were demons, simple spirits, Youkais too. But they joined her in her dance all the same. Harvesting the feelings of joy and peace that her aura exulted for them… Their greed grew however, and Kagome complied, spilling even more energy into their growing group.

She felt as happy as them. It was as if she returned to the past. The smell, the sounds, the feeling… These demons represented that. They knew what she was, they knew she knew they knew, yet they weren't afraid… Never afraid, even thought she could kill them with a shift of her powers.

And then it was over.

Her glow started to dim, and then disappear completely. A few of the demons still were curled around her form, and she patted them fondly before shooing them.

"Go, go now" She urged these demons, some growled at her, others whined, but all left.

Kagome let out another sigh. She felt even more tired now… but it felt good to let go of her powers for that short period of time, to let it be consumed by those Demons… Feeding them with her energy and letting them feed her with hope.

Another tired sigh left her lips as she bent on her knee to pick up the fallen broom. She'd put it away before taking a shower and going to sleep. At least she had already graduated school, so she didn't have to worry with a curfew.

But a sound called to her attention.

Picking up the broom, the Miko turned her body and headily pointed the cleaning tool to the face of a now gaping male.

"I'm sorry" He said calmly. Black eyes like charcoals blinking behind thick lashes stared _down_ at her… he was at least a head taller than her though. "But can you please point that somewhere else?" He asked with humor laced in his voice. Calm, collected and cool, pointing to the broom poised at his chiseled face.

A shiver run down Kagome's spine. And for a brief moment, she felt as vulnerable as a new born under his black eyes.

He was a handsome man, with a shaved head, even though studs of black could be noticed growing, and a beard framing his strong chin. He had this clean appearance and a smooth presence. Most like Sesshoumaru, but more cunning, whereas the Ino Youkai was very direct on his ways.

He wore a dark brown Haori, with rings on his middle fingers to hold on a pair of dark blue wrist gloves. A black Hakama under it. From what She could see without being even more direct with her staring, Kagome noticed he wore knee length boots.

"Who are you?" She asked. Even though something at the back of her mind alerted her to be cautious around this man, Kagome wasn't like that, and it would be extremely rude to treat a guest with a broom to their face… Grandfather would be most displeased if he ever saw her doing that, so Kagome removed her tool from the tall, handsome stranger, and held it vertically.

The man tilted his head, and smiled a small, amused smile. "My name is Sumimura Masamori" His voice deep, commanding… "I am here for the spring celebration, but it seems it's already over… Miko-sama" He respectfully bowed his head to her. Kagome coughed her discomfort, and waved him off.

"N-No need to bow, my name isn't Miko-sama, it is Higurashi Kagome" She shook her head, embarrassed. "And I meant, _who are you"_ Kagome repeated the question. Sumimura Masamori narrowed his black eyes at her, visage darkening, before that small smile was back to his lips.

"It seems you are _indeed_ a Miko-sama then" He commented, as if entertained by an own personal joke. "I am a Kekkaishi, a Barrier Master" And bowed again. This time Kagome tilted her head confusedly to the side.

"A Barrier Master?" She queried the stoic male in front of her. "Wait…" She remembered once in her journey with her friends through the past, they have met a man who claimed to be a Kekkaishi as well. "Just like Hazama-dono!" She spoke absently, lost within Memory realm, she missed the shocked look that crossed the man's face. His eyes steeled.

"What do you know about… us?" This question popped Kagome back to the present. Her guest seemed more dark than before, and his aura more hostile. But with a frown, Kagome decided to relay what she knew of his kind for him, it was _his_ business after all.

"Only what I learned from a Kekkaishi… I- My grandfather have a vast collection of scrolls from the Sengoku Jidai, and I've studied some of them" Her voice faltered, but she covered it well enough "Kekkaishi is a Barrier Master, and Hazama Tokimori was the most skilled one, it is said that he sealed a great source of power under a forest known as Karasumori, where it was built a castle for a noble family…" Kagome trailed off… Noticing the man's face…

"You are correct Miko-sama" Obviously Kagome wouldn't tell this man that she _knew _personally this man, Hazama Tokimori, and that he asked for her to bless something for him… She did the blessing, and wished him well on his quest… Inuyasha had scoffed it off, but Miroku had been understanding… and this Hazama didn't even bat a lash at the fact that a Miko and a Monk were traveling among Demons.

Hazama Tokimori had his own personal Demons to deal with at the time.

"I am sorry if I stumbled across something I wasn't meant to" Kagome apologized to this man, his presence along was starting to suffocate her "But it is what I know, and I can't change it"

Masamori just stood there, a few inches away from her. She could feel the heat coming off of him, and his scent drifted into her sensitive nose… It made her toes curl, but she held the urge to blush. The taut feeling of his strength holding her into place, as his smoldering eyes searched hers.

"I fear that I've been lying to you, Miko-sama" Masamori confessed, making Kagome flinch. "I am from an organization known as Urakai… I am the Captain for the Yougou, a branch for Urakai" He blinked, staring down at her "and I'd like if you accompanied me to my home, for a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind sharing your knowledge of Hazama-sama with someone who'd care to hear?" Masamori's voice grew softer after that "And for us to discuss your possible alignment with Urakai"

Kagome shivered again. Somehow the possibility of that man accepting a _no_ seemed distant. Dark blue eyes closed themselves to the world as their owner settled into deep thinking. Masamori didn't stir a muscle, only his breathing fanning her face with warmth warned the small Miko of his presence.

That and his massive, commanding persona.

"Fine, I'm ok with having tea and sharing my knowledge, however I have duties to this shrine, so I will have to decline here and now your invitation to this Urakai" Masamori just nodded, he looked ok with her answer, and Kagome knew she had been civil enough to avoid a confrontation with the obviously more powerful male.

"I hope you are free tomorrow?" His voice carried over to her ears. Gentle now, as polite as when they first started talking...

"Yes, do you want to meet at somewhere?" Masamori's face turned thoughtful, and then he nodded after a few seconds.

"At the train station nearest to this shrine, around nine" Kagome nodded, she knew of where he was talking about, and she would be there…

Now that everything was settled with them, and she agreed to tell the tale of one known as Hazama Tokimori for his fellow Kekkaishis, Kagome only had one more doubt.

"What is it?" Her eyes searched around him, through the air surrounding them. "Your companion" She clarified seeing his blank expression. Though, after he statement it turned darker.

"You can feel it?" Was it amazement she detected?

"Clearly… Since I noticed you in my _barrier_" Masamori snorted, closing his eyes. When he opened them, realization had crossed his features.

"I haven't noticed this barrier before… Miko-sama, is this your doing?" Kagome shook her head, smiling swiftly, she motioned slightly with her broom-free hand, the great Goshinboku.

"That is thee Three of Ages, Goshinboku. It has lasted hundreds of years, and it helps me protect this place, as I want to keep it clean" Masamori intently stared at her "No one with seriously ill intentions can pass the stairs" Kagome smiled at the taller male. "And the thee helps me, since it cares for this land as much as I do" a nod was her response.

"As much as I would love to discuss your barriers, I have to go now Miko-sama, tomorrow, when we have that tea, I will want to hear all you have to say" the youg Kekkaishi said politely, smiling to Kagome, that smile that made shivers run down her spine, and her heart double its beatings.

"I believe so too…" Kagome looked away from him, settling her wandering eyes at the moon above them. Shimmers of pink energy twirled across her skin before disappearing. Again she missed the surprised look that crossed her strange guest's face. "It is quite late and I've had a busy day, Sumimura'san"

Masamori just nodded with his small smile, waved a little and descended the stairs that led back to the outside world.

Kagome sighed once more, and headed back to her home, intent on taking a bath and reminisce a little about the past.

It was only when she was preparing to go into slumber, that she remembered about the Ghost she felt following Masamori Sumimura around, connected to him… And that he never answered her question about it.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sumimura Masamori wasn't happy, in fact, he was almost furious, a feat on itself.

He was the Captain of the Yougou division from Urakai… so why, _why_ was it so important that _he_ had to come personally?

This mission's been entrusted to his hands, and his hands only.

The Urakai felt something stir in the middle of Tokio. A source of Energy that had been attracting Ayakashis for a while now, though, they have heard of no incidents involving that huge amount of Ayakashis together.

That mission have been ranked a high one, for the level of instability this source of Energy represented. Though the Urakai thought they could use it as their own, they had to be careful, for their enemies might have the same idea.

Though the Sumimura eldest resigned to his task, and stared up the length of stairs he would have to cross to reach the temple where he'd have to accomplish his recon mission.

As soon as his boot clad feet started on the first step, a cold washing feeling swept across his body… but it wasn't a bad feeling, actually, it kind of calmed his nerves.

And when he started to climb this ridiculous amount of stairs, he felt it.

A huge, _huge_ mass of Jyaki, or Demonic Energy, around another form of energy he couldn't recognize.

The Jyaki was feeding off on this energy, and strangely enough, it all seemed _ controlled_ to a level.

The presence of dozens of Demons was well known to him, as his senses were almost on fire because of it… his self control slipping off as self preservation came into picture. He knew he could handle those Demons easily, but this source of unknown energy befuddled him.

When he finally reached the last step, the scene that greeted him was the last one he expected.

A young woman, a few years his junior, stood there, among all the Demons, smiling brightly. There was no trace of that strange and powerful energy source he felt earlier, just the smiling woman and the Demons she was shooing away as if she did that on a daily basis.

Then her outfit registered, and Masamori felt like slapping himself.

A Miko.

And she wasn't attacking the demons, not were the demons attacking her…

Curling his hands into fists, he approached her slowly.

Only to meet the end of a broom pointed to his nose, ready to strike. He supposed he startled the woman, seeing as her eyes were wide and her posture guarded. "I'm sorry" He offered to her, and admiring her beauty inwardly.

Black, glossy long hair cascading down her back in gentle waves, wide dark blue eyes, just like the sky above them staring challengingly at him, pink lips settled into a frown that he couldn't help but find cute.

She was a _Miko_, a priestess… and he had no time to waste with petty attractions. So he shook it off of his head and ignored how the girl was checking him out, too.

"Who are you?" Her small voice reached his ears with a tingle. Soft, caring… but unfeelingly untrusting. So she felt his energy levels…

And then he introduced himself, and wasn't shocked when she demanded another sort of answer, he would give her that.

The shock came when she revealed his ancestor name, and that she knew bits and parts of Karasumori's past. He really should have considered that old temples like this shrine may have records of Hazama's time, and helpful information, before… but it simply never crossed his mind…Maybe Higurashi Kagome would be willing to tell them what she knew…

Grandpa would be very pleased, as well as Yoshimori, with his crazy ideas of sealing Karasumori's power permanently. So Masamori invited her for tea, having no other better idea.

He _liked_ tea… well enough use it as decoy for information.

Kagome accepted, and the Kekkaishi once again marveled at her presence and aura. When she stared at the moon, a pink sheen of power caressed her skin, and he could feel it, her energy… she was the one feeding the Demons before…

Why would a _Miko_ do that?

When she asked about Kurohime's presence, he felt too exposed to this stranger, being she a Miko or not… her dark blue gaze into his, cajoling him for an answer he didn't want to give, for now.

He guessed then that it was time to say good bye. He saw how tired her face seemed, and how slouch her posture was now that she got more comfortable with him. So he waved good bye and went down the stairs…

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Oi! Aniki!" A boy's voice greeted them, followed by the appearance of a rugged looking boy, with shaggy hair and lazy eyes… eyes that were boring holes into his _aniki_. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics.

"This is one of my younger brothers, Yoshimori" Masamori introduced the boy, Yoshimori to her, and she smiled gently to the boy…

"Hello Yoshimori-kun, my name is Higurashi Kagome" Masamori smiled at his brother, and Kagome saw how much he cared about the smaller boy. It was written in the way Masamori's black eyes softened.

"Eh? Teme! What are you doing here?" Yoshimori asked his brother rudely, making Kagome giggle even more. Masamori looked amused to her.

"I wanted to introduce Kagome-san to Grandpa" This made Kagome's head whip back to look at the taller male.

"Your grandpa?" he nodded when she asked.

"Why?" She shook her head.

"Oh, nothing… it is just that my own Granps is obsessed with demons" she laughed richly "So he slaps sutras on anyone who dares enter our home" Yoshimori grinned at her description, seemingly more collected than during his outburst. Though after a while Kagome felt silly for her thoughts, and for having shared them…

"I guess I will finish my cake then" Yoshimori announced, entering the house and going to the apparently kitchen to bake… Kagome tilted her head and looked at Masamori questiongly.

"At least we will have some cake to eat along the tea" He gave her a smile, and she smiled back, completely at easy within the presence and domain of such a powerful and potentially dangerous man. "Come with me, Kagome-san"

Kagome removed her shoes at the doorstep and entered the house in her socks, then proceeded to follow Masamori into the house, until they reached a room.

It was decorated simply, with the rice-paper walls covered with pictures and drawings, making it rustic like. There was a low table at the center, with blue pillows under it.

Masamori pulled the pillows and settled them, offering a seat to Kagome.

She smiled at him in appreciation and kneeled at the pillow, accustomed with these kind of situations. And waited for the promised tea.

Soon an old haggard man entered the room. His back straight as a board as he took in her image. Luckly she wasn't wearing her Miko garb, but some comfortable clothing fit for this cold beginning of Spring.

"You must be Kagome-sama" The old man greeted her "I am Sumimura Shigemori" Kagome bowed respectfully to the elder man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sumimura-dono" She replied tactfully. Shigemori smiled at her, his wrinkled eyes shining with joy.

"Then, can you please tell us more about Karasumori before Shuji-san comes with our tea?" As he said this, the old man slipped into one of the pillows, as well as Masamori.

Her dark blue eyes sought the tall man's, and by the tiniest of the nods, she understood she could tell.

"Yes, that's fine" And Kagome started to relay as much as she knew.

Yoshimori joined them soon, juggling a plate of cake with one hand, and a tray of tea set with other.

"Here, let me serve" Kagome offered to the distraught boy. He smiled at her and gave her the tray. Masamori meant to protest.

"Kagome-san is a guest here, please don't need to bother her" the elder brother chided the boy. Shigemori sighed.

"Let Yoshimori do it, Kagome-sama" but Kagome shook her head with a smile plastered on her face. It was a bright, happy smile. She felt as if her soul would burst at any given moment.

This beautiful, old house was filled with power.

She could feel it seeping into her being. The aura of so many old relics, as it did in her shrine. The presence of multiple Demons hiding in this piece of land, and the low hum of spiritual energy coming from her hosts…

"No, I insist" Shigemori surrended to her smile, and allowed her to pour them tea.

"Now, Kagome-san, can you please share with us what you know?" Masamori asked. His face emotionless as he took his cup filled with scented green tea and sipped into it. Yoshimori stared at her, his black eyes, so much like his elder brother, but lacking the cold calculating light, measuring her silently.

Kagome smiled at the boy, and was pleased when he blushed and looked away. Shigemori glared at him, but it was ignored when Kagome started her tale.

"Hazama Tokimori is a shaddy character… He… he was a Kekkaishi, yes, and very powerful… so much that humans feared his powers and deemed him as a monster…" Shigemori sputtered his tea, but Kagome continued "Because of this, he became bitter… but then he met Karasumori's princess, and fell in love" Kagome just couldn't remember the princess' name… her voice grew heavy as she remembered what Hazama had her do…

"_Bless my child"_ he begged.

"He had a child… but Karasumori's people were weary of him, and kicked him out… Enraged, Tokimori asked the help of a traveling Miko, the one who wrote the scrolls I've read" At this, she nodded toward Masamori, who shrugged and pointedly mentioned for her to continue. "The Miko took pity on him, and blessed his child… using the opportunity, Tokimori casted a spell over his own son, the spell was meant to make his heir stronger, and some day a Lord… but it also destroyed Karasumori" She sighed.

Shigemori, as well as Masamori had this dual thoughtful expression.

"Wow…" Yoshimori gaped. "I-is that true?" Kagome wanted to scream that yes, it is the truth, since she had been there and seen it all… Including Tokimori's drama…

"Yes, it is… Is there a problem? It is in the past…" At this, Masamori's head snapped to Kagome's direction.

"Actually, Kagome-san… Karasumori is…"

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Kagome-san…"

"Hmm"

"Wake up…"

"Five more minutes…"

"The Ayakashi are here"

"…"

Masamori sighed tiredly as he took in the image of the sleeping woman.

She was curled into herself, hugging her middle section and forming a perfect ball.

He really shouldn't have invited her to come with them patrol Karasumori. But she had been so cheery when he told her that Demons still aimed to control the old castle's power, that he felt compelled to do so.

But now here they were, on top of his blue, shimmering Barrier, with his companion taking a nap.

He suddenly felt silly, and like a nanny…

Masamori sat there, his attention divided between his brother, who was also sitting down waiting for the Ayakashi to arrive, talking amiably with Yukimura Tokine and Shishio Gen, and the raven haired woman who decided to sleep on him.

"Kagome-san" He tried again, shaking her shoulder. He felt her stir and groan at him to stop, needing to hold in an amused chuckle, Masamori decided to leave her be, as she was a guest. Probably the Miko wasn't used to spend the night awoken, like his family did.

Soon enough a hoard of Ayakashis invaded Karasumori territory. He felt them rather than saw them, and a sliver of pride for his younger kin when Yoshimori also jumped into action to destroy the demons.

When an Ayakashi approached too much his floating Barrier, he would destroy it with haste.

"GRAAAAAAAAWR!" His black eyes narrowed to the Dragon Ayakashi who appeared. It was massive and huge, with glistering red scales and sword sized pointed teeth. Red blazing eyes were locked into the figure of his younger brother and Yukimura Tokine. The Dragon was something Yoshimori wasn't prepared for…

"What the heck!" He heard Madarao whine "What is that thing!"

"Whatever it is, its going down!" Yoshimori growled back at the beast. Masamori thought it cute how his baby brother wanted to protect Tokine… but the Dragon wasn't looking at the Successor now, no… Red pools of fire now were glaring at the elder brother.

"GIVE ME! GIVE ME THE MIKO!" The words spilled by the Dragon registered, and made Masamori stop. Why… why would the Ayakashi want Kagome? His eyes narrowed into slits.

Maybe for the vast amount of power that could be felt just under her skin, pulsing as if with a heart of its own…

After all, that was the reason that first took him to her Shrine.

"No" He said emotionlessly to the Dragon, who was ignoring the blasting barriers popping around him, courtesy of Yoshimori and Tokine. Gen slashed with sharp glowing claws, but it seemed to also have to effect on the huge mass of Jyaki, that was only growing because of Karasumori's power.

"THEN DIE!" Flames erupted from the Dragon's mouth, curling tentacles of head forming a ball of fire aimed at Masamori. The Kekkaishi scooped Kagome into his arms, holding her gently cradled to his chest, and jumped away just as the fiery blast melted away his Barrier.

"The scales… are too tough…" Tokine panted from bellow. Yoshimori was frowing as well as Gen.

"What's going on….?" The sleepy voice of Kagome brought him back to her presence in his arms. Energy cackled around them as he formed yet another barrier to hold him airborne.

"An Attack" He told her simply, blankly. Yoshimori kept his attacks to the massive Ayakashi, who by now was finishing unfurling its wings…

Things were going too far… if that Ayakashi Evolved, then they would stand no chance against it.

"Karyu?" Kagome asked, peeking from over his shoulder as the Fire Dragon flapped its wings and hovered over the ground steadily before jumping higher to the air and chasing after her and Masamori. The elder Kekkaishi holding the Miko watched as her eyes widened comically, as the situation settled in.

"It is after _you_" Masamori accused her without meaning to. Dark blue eyes focused on him, as she started to squirm on his hold. Adjusting her so that he was carrying her body only with an arm, he used his other free hand to form a multiple layered barrier just as a jet of flames threatened to turn them to ash.

"Let me handle this" Kagome asked steely, crossing her arms. Masamori wanted to chuckle and call her reckless, that she, this tiny, fragile thing wouldn't be able to hold off that huge Fire Dragon who was bent on her capture. But he wouldn't dismiss her power, as it was now covering both their form with a pink blanket.

Sighing, Masamori released the Miko, steadying her on his floating barrier with an arm around her waist, marveling at her soft curves under the palm of his hand, and chiding himself for having these sort of thoughts on such dire situation.

The Dragon poised to launch a head on attack, Masamori prepared to defend them… His concentration wavered slightly when he felt the most pure of energies wrapping around Kagome's body. It was pure and calm, light and fresh… his breath hitched when he compared how bright she was, when he himself was so _dark_.

Tiny lightning bolts of the Miko's pure energy cackled around them, Kagome raised a hand and held it in front of her body. Masamori prepared his Barrier jutsu, in case she failed in whatever she was thinking… and then another thing hit him… he trusted her… Shaking his head, the Kekkaishi watched through narrowed eyes as the Dragon approached them at neck breaking speed, ready to headbutt them into oblivion.

But it never happened, fortunately.

As the Dragon came closer, it started to disintegrate.

It took seconds for Masamori to understand that the Dragon was being purified by the pink energy released by the Miko.

"Kagome…" He breathed amazed at such power existing in this world… he would never believe it possible, because he saw this Miko interacting with Demons the day before, and she looked as if she could do no harm…

Kagome never answered, for when the Dragon was fully destroyed, Masamori had to move fast to grab the falling Miko, for she had passed out… no doubt for using so much power in one go.

"What happened?" Yoshimori asked… having jumped to his height while Masamori tended to the out cold woman.

"She purified it" the elder brother replied readily, with a mysterious little smirk twisting his lips. Yoshimori frowned, looking from Kagome's face to his brother's in confusion, before sighing in submission and shrugging it off as something he would reflect later… that's how the Sumimura brothers worked in the end…

**XxxxXxxxX**

Kagome stirred, yawning and stretching lazily.

"I'm glad you are awaken, Kagome-san" Masamori's voice greeted her, and made her jump. She heard a deep, chest rumbling chuckle. "I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Masamori-kun?" Sitting up, Kagome noticed she was in a simple room, laying on a comfortable Fuuton. Masamori was kneeing beside her, smiling down at her. "Is this your room?" She asked, seeing a bookshelf with a collection of books and picture frames. Her host nodded his head, making Kagome blush bright red. "I'm sorry… I am intruding…" The chuckle again… it was luck that she was already blushing.

"Not at all… You passed out last night, so I brought you here to rest… you've been asleep for half a day" He supplied. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even so, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, Kagome-sa-"

"Kagome, just Kagome…"

"Heh…" Masamori blinked. Kagome turned her head so he wouldn't see her cheeks flame again. "Ah, Kagome" He tested. "We have a lot to talk about…"

"I guessed" She smiled at him, patting her hair absently and trying to brush it with her hands.

"Would you mind terribly to accompany me on a lunch date?" This time it was Kagome's turn to blink confusedly, before a large smile take over her face. A sincere smile since she wanted too know more about this man.

"No, if you treat me to Oden that is" Masamori just smiled.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"He likes her…" Yoshimori gaped.

"Ah, they are so lively!" Shuji sighed content.

"Young love…" Shigemori shook his head, but then his black eyes glinted with a murderous sort of light "That idiot is pinning over a MIKO! A pure Maiden! Have he no sense?" The old man ranted.

Shuji sighed again. "Ah, young love indeed…" Yoshimori twitched.

"GAh!" Father and son ignored their grandfather's rant as they watched the pair consisted of one Higurashi Kagome, their local Priestess and Sumimura Masamori, their family member go out of the house. Masamori told them he would take Kagome to have lunch, even though Shuji insisted on cooking for them…

"Ah! Young looove!"

"Shut up!"

"How spirited you are today! Dad!"

"Yeah _dad_, how _spirited_ you are today!"

"SHUT UP! Yoshimori!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End! :D There wasn't much fluff, but I am happy with the outcome… hope there is at least a small fandon to Kekkaishi around here… -sigh- anyway!

Bye!


End file.
